1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical electrical applicator, and more importantly, pertains to a ring electrode for a bipolar pacing lead and process of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing types of bipolar pacing leads have sometimes presented an uneven surface at the junction of the ring electrode and the insulation of the insulated coiled conductor of the bipolar pacing lead. The tensile strength of the ring electrode at the interface of the insulated coiled conductor has been considerably less than desirable when the coiled conductor has been welded to the ring electrode.
The present invention provides a ring electrode which is swaged to the outer coiled conductor of the bipolar pacing lead, and provides a smooth transition between the insulation and the ring electrode.